


Contract Kisses

by caleyedoscope



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has rules for his humans. No spilling Changmin's secret, no sneaking off when Changmin needs to feed, no bringing back other humans to his house and definitely do not ever ask to be changed. Yoochun's the most model human Changmin's ever had. He's never once broken a rule. He's sweet and kind and if Changmin allowed himself feelings, he might find himself falling for his new pet and his strange need for kisses after Changmin feeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Blood and death and gore. This is a story about vampires, after all.

_Feelings_

The sun is just setting when Changmin wakes, sinking slow against the edge of the horizon and pulling the last of the light along with it. He’s old enough so that it doesn’t bother him, and he rests his head against the window, watching the skyline until it goes dark. 

It’s been a few days since he’s eaten, his throat beginning to itch and it’s with a sigh that he turns towards the door. He’s never been one to wait until the burning starts, until the burning becomes unbearable. Why suffer when all he needs is blood, when he’ll always get it, in the end?

His human is sleeping, when Changmin pads into his room quietly. He doesn’t have many rules for his pets, having found over the years that the more freedom he gives them, the happier they are and the tastier their blood. He doesn’t like keeping them against their will, they always die off too soon if they’re frightened, and it’s such a bother finding a replacement. And maybe Changmin feels like he’s still human if he does the decent thing, maybe it makes up for the other people he’s killed, maybe Changmin feels like less of a monster, of a mass murderer, if he gives his breakfast, lunch, and dinner (and snacks,) something in return: shelter, food, clothing, money.

Some he kills. It was inevitable when he was younger, when he wasn’t thousands of years old, unable to know when to stop, unable to know how to stop. Some break his rules. They tell someone. They aren’t back in time for feeding. They bring someone else to his house. They ask for Changmin to turn them. Changmin kills them for that, sucks them dry, burns their bodies to ash, and hunts for his next one.

When they start to get old (and their blood gets stale, the flesh too easy to bite, the bodies too weak to keep making so much blood,) Changmin lets them go. He sets them up in a house, finds them a job if they want, a family. The oldest human he’s ever kept was maybe forty and that was a long time ago, long enough for that phase of his life to be a bit blurry. This human now is still young, in college (tuition paid in full by Changmin,) and it’s a rare occurrence that Changmin finds him smart enough to hold actual conversations. 

It’s strange, but Changmin thinks he might have grown a little fond of this one.

He smells a bit like every other human, though maybe a bit more like ink and paper and too many cups of coffee. He looks like other humans, except maybe his smile is a little warmer and his dimples a tad bit deeper (a tad bit cuter.) He’s grown his hair out a little bit, can pull it back into a ponytail now and maybe it’s because Changmin’s more used to long hair than short that makes him like it.

Whatever it is, this human has poked it’s way into a tiny corner of Changmin’s mostly dead heart. Not that Changmin would kill him, if needed. Not that Changmin won’t let him go, when ready. But maybe Changmin wishes that won’t be for some time.

A long time.

“I got back from class an _hour_ ago.” The lump on the bed sounds extremely unimpressed.

It’s not a refusal. Changmin knows it isn’t because refusals are not allowed unless there are extenuating circumstances (Changmin has a soft spot for family emergencies, and pets with the flu _never_ taste good,) and Yoochun has always followed the rules, has always told him if he needs to be somewhere or isn’t feeling well.

Changmin slides onto the bed tugging down the covers, his body thrumming at the close proximity to dinner. 

It’s not easy, drinking blood. Changmin can’t just suck it out of veins like they are straws. The blood has to be drawn, it has to be coaxed, and his hands fall onto his human’s shoulders and he presses into the knots he finds, knots he knows are from Yoochun hunching over books and notes and a piano as he writes. It’s so much easier to feed if the blood is rushing through the body and while some of his kind prefer to accomplish that with fear and dread and adrenaline, Changmin finds arousal a much sweeter form of feeding. His human has more than once expressed his agreement on this.

“Feels nice,” Yoochun mumbles, “this is such a perk.”

Changmin doesn’t keep track of time. Yoochun’s ready when he’s ready, warm and flushed as he rests easily against Changmin, back to chest to expose his neck to Changmin’s bite. Yoochun won’t ever be used to this, Changmin knows. The sharp pain of teeth cutting through the flesh of his neck like butter and burning their way into veins makes Yoochun cry out and grip Changmin’s thighs hard. It’s a rush for Changmin, it always will be, as he retract his incisors and the blood is pulled, dripping steadily out and so easy to lick up. His mouth soothes the pain, Yoochun’s breathing slowly returns to normal, and the pleasure sinks into him as Changmin drinks, fingers and hands crossing the pretty planes of Yoochun’s body, knowing right where to touch him so the blood bubbles up for Changmin catch on his tongue.

Yoochun’s not the first human get himself (or herself) off while Changmin feeds, and Changmin doesn’t think Yoochun’ll be the last, but there is something different about the way the blood tastes, the gush of red Changmin gulps down as Yoochun shudders through a climax, crying out for a whole different reason, now. Changmin misses a little, a trail of blood dripping down to Yoochun’s collarbone and Changmin has never been one to waste food so he follows it, laying his human down onto the pillows for easier access, licking until he’s clean again, the wounds closing over as Yoochun sighs and wets his own lips, eyes bleary as they try to focus. 

It would be kind of cute, if Changmin allowed himself those sorts of feelings, but he doesn’t. Feelings are bad, feelings make him want to turn people, and turned humans inevitably leave him and break his heart.

“Sleep,” Changmin urges, feeling ten times better, hunger sated.

“Mm,” Yoochun agrees, and by the time Changmin has stood back up, his human is fast asleep.

 

**Vampire Venom**

Sometimes, in the middle of feeding, Changmin loses his focus and almost takes too much. Sometimes he’s messy, the blood flowing too fast for him to catch and he has to lick across collarbones so it doesn’t seep into the bed and go to waste. Sometimes Changmin gets aroused himself, the blood more than just sustenance. 

It usually doesn’t happen often, but Changmin finds that with Yoochun, it’s happening more often then not. It’s ridiculous, because Changmin is not a fledging, he is one of the oldest documented vampires and he has more control than this. But he finds he cannot deny that this human is different. Yoochun pushes Changmin just slightly off kilter, but it’s wonderful in a way, a little exhilarating and Changmin can’t find it in himself to send Yoochun away.

He tries not to think about the last time this had happened, the last human that been attractive and enticing enough to convince Changmin he would be worth turning. Changmin hasn’t seen him in at least a century, only hearing about him through the letters he is sent by his other childe. He should have know Junsu would abandon him. He should have known Junsu wouldn’t be like his other children. He should have known Junsu would break his heart.

And that’s why he refuses to turn Yoochun.

He can see it in Yoochun’s eyes, more often then not as he comes down from his high after Changmin feeds, the desire to be what Changmin is, to live long and absorb all the world has to offer without feeling like a ticking time bomb. But Yoochun is so good, always upholds the rules, and so he never asks.

Changmin never brings it up, even if he wants it, even if he thinks having Yoochun around permanently would be so lovely, with or without blood. Because inevitably, his children leave, and really, Changmin can’t blame them. Eternity is a long time to spend with one person.

Tonight, Changmin is incredibly aroused, and it’s so dangerous, because arousal always starts the change. The smell of Yoochun is so intoxicating, his shudders within the confines of Changmin’s arms stuttering against the gasps coming from his mouth, and even though Changmin doesn’t spill a drop of blood, he finds himself licking well past the wounds, mouthing carefully at Yoochun’s neck and up his jaw as he comes down off his high. And weirdly enough, Yoochun does not seem that composed either, gripping Changmin hard as the tremors subside, sighing happily as Changmin cradles him, arms looping easily around Changmin’s neck, their legs sliding together so naturally even though they’d never done this before, never…cuddled.

Changmin tells himself it’s just because Yoochun’s breathing is still harsh. He has to take care of his human, after all. He tries not to be a total monster.

“Did I take too much?”

Sometimes, if they drink too long, the venom leaks out, seeps into skin and bone. It’s not enough to change (humans would have to be dead,) but it’s enough to cause hallucinations, sometimes enough to make them think they’re vampires too.

“S’okay,” Yoochun mumbles.

But it’s not. It never is. Changmin can see Yoochun gnawing on his own lip, is sure he’ll break skin, and so the vampire slides his fingers into Yoochun’s mouth because he isn’t strong enough to break them, even as Yoochun bites and sucks, the venom tricking him into thinking that is what he needs.

It’s only ever happened with Yoochun once before, and Yoochun had been understanding then, although he had made Changmin promise one thing, a condition of his own if Changmin went too far: a kiss. A kiss for every hour Yoochun is confused about his humanity.

(“A kiss?” Changmin had scoffed.

“Kisses are nice,” Yoochun had said, “I like kissing.”

It was ridiculous.)

This fit lasts three hours, three very long hours that Yoochun fights the venom and makes Changmin feel so incredibly guilty.

When Yoochun’s conscious enough to put his arms around Changmin’s neck and tug his mouth down, still stained with Yoochun’s own blood, it seems to center the human.

And perhaps the kisses are a little nice for Changmin, too.

But he doesn’t think he’ll ever admit that.

 

**Things Yoochun Doesn’t (Want To) Know**

Yoochun’s alone in the house tonight. It’s not terribly common, since Changmin is an incredible loner, but it’s finals week, which means Changmin can’t feed from Yoochun, as per their agreement. Vampires can only survive a few days on stored blood. So Changmin is out finding a few willing humans to sate his hunger and Yoochun is on his third cup of coffee, studying.

It’s been a pretty quiet night, considering. Yoochun doesn’t get spooked easily (unless he’s high up,) so the storm outside calms him, as he crams last minute. He’ll need to go to bed soon so he’s sharp enough for tomorrow. It’s his last final and thankfully not early in the morning. 

He’s about to step in the shower when the doorbell rings.

That’s a little unordinary. Changmin rarely has guests. If he does, he usually gets Yoochun a hotel room for the night, so as not to tempt his other vampire friends. Yoochun knows for sure Changmin wouldn’t have invited anyone over this week because that’s strictly against their contract and Changmin is all about rules.

Yoochun pulls his shirt back over his head, buttons his jeans and heads down the stairs. He’ll never quite get used to how lavish the decorations are, which is not to say he doesn’t like it. The bell rings again, accompanied by several loud thuds against the wall, before Yoochun gets to the door and he takes a moment to text Changmin `are you expecting guests? someone is trying to bang down the door`.

He doesn’t see anything when he peeks through the curtain, wondering if it was just some kids playing a prank, and his phone buzzes with a reply from Changmin: `Do not let anyone inside I’ll be right there.` Yoochun’s pretty sure that means no guests. 

There’s another knock and someone says through the door, “are you going to stare at your phone all night or are you going to let me inside?”

Yoochun barely contains a scream, double checking that he’s safely behind the line of the house where be can’t be reached before curiosity overwhelms him and he opens the door. 

There’s a vampire leaning heavily on the doorway for support (without actually being inside of it,) blood all over the porch (Changmin will be so mad,) the vampire’s strength clearly sapped and in need of help. “Is Changmin here?”

“Not at the moment. You’re not allowed inside, sorry.”

“Are you sure? I’d really love a bed. And you smell delicious.”

“I’m spoken for,” Yoochun says calmly.

“Changmin has always had spectacular taste.” The vampire sighs. “Fine, I guess I’ll wait. No pressure, I’m just bleeding out, don’t mind me.”

Despite his wounds, Yoochun has to admit the man is kind of attractive. He’s about Yoochun’s height, with dark hair that a little long and a pretty smile. It would be a shame if he died before Changmin got here. “I’ll be right back.”

The trip to the refrigerator doesn’t take long, and Yoochun pulls out a blood bag, thinking Changmin would be much happier if this strange vampire drank the stored blood instead of Yoochun’s blood.

“That’s—not really what I need, but thanks. It’ll help.” It’s gone in seconds, sucked up into the vampire’s mouth and rimming it red. 

The vampire looks slightly better, the blood has slowed at least, and Yoochun realizes there’s a lot he doesn’t know about vampires, a lot that he doesn’t know about _Changmin_ , despite living here for the past few years.

He’s about to introduce himself, when he hears Changmin’s car in the driveway; he is not going slow. 

The vampire sighs. “Unchanged even after all these centuries. So protective.”

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Yoochun has never heard Changmin sound so upset. His voice is thunderous, with undertones that makes his human ears hurt and Yoochun covers them automatically. “ _Kim Junsu, have you gone mad_? Three centuries of nothing and you think you can just waltz back in here and expect me to let you into the house? If you touched a single hair on Yoochun’s—Yoochun’s—what is that? Is that your blood? What’s wrong?”

“Funny story,” the vampire says, “I don’t actually want to be here. I know you despise me, that’s fine.”

“ _What happened_?”

“Vampire hunter. Tried to stake me but they missed. Can I please come inside and rest?” 

Changmin is biting hip lip, clearly having an internal struggle before he finally lets out a breath and rubs a hand across his face. “On one condition. You do not touch Yoochun. Swear to me, Junsu.”

“I promise. I’ll lay quietly and recuperate and leave you both be. After I drink.”

Yoochun tries to stay in the background, really. But even when Changmin reminds him of his final the next day and that he needs his rest, Yoochun cannot fall asleep. He knows the name Junsu, even though Changmin’s only mentioned it once or twice, and it’s not hard to piece together that he was the human Changmin had changed. 

Curiosity ends up getting the better of him, and Yoochun slips of out of his room, padding down the hall to the other guest room and relieved to find the door slightly ajar. It’s far too easy to peak inside. He doesn’t know much about vampires, Changmin is very quiet about that aside from the things Yoochun needs to know about sustaining one. He definitely knows Changmin feeds from other humans, and he doesn’t allow himself to be jealous about that. Yoochun has no place being jealous whatsoever. 

But whatever he had expected it certainly wasn’t Junsu’s teeth attached to Changmin’s neck, the wounds visible on Junsu’s bare torso healing with every suck.

Yoochun finds he’s learning all sorts of things tonight. 

 

**Breaking Contracts**

Junsu’s recovery from—whatever it had been, Changmin refuses to tell him—is slow going. He drinks from Changmin daily, even though his superficial wounds have healed, and he doesn’t leave the bed, unable to walk. The entire thing has Changmin on edge and Yoochun’s starting to think it has nothing to do with Junsu being in the house and everything to do with the way Junsu was attacked.

He’s proven right when three days after Junsu’s arrival the doorbell rings again. Changmin’s home this time and Yoochun doesn’t have school, so the reaction to it is much less rushed—until Yoochun opens the door.

There’s two vampires this time, bleeding as Junsu had been and leaning on each other to keep upright. These vampires seem to have permission to enter because they stumble through the doorway and right into Yoochun, all three of them landing in a heap on the floor.

“Oh,” one of them breathes, “you’re not Changminnie.”

Changminnie. Yoochun fights away a grin at the nickname (he’s going to have to call Changmin that, just to see his expression,) because this is not a safe situation for him.

“You smell so lovely,” the other says.

“Changmin _does_ have excellent taste.”

“I’m claimed,” Yoochun manages. It’s getting a little difficult to breathe with two vampires on top of him.

“We know. We wouldn’t touch what belongs to him.”

“Damn right you won’t.”

Air floods Yoochun’s lungs and he coughs as the vampires are lifted from him. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t come here because of this.”

“Changmin-ah,” the first vampire says. His smile looks particularly painful. “Sorry. We had each other but it wasn’t enough to—“

“It’s fine.”

_Enough to what_ , Yoochun wonders, still coughing. Heal, maybe.

“We’ll leave right afterwards.”

_Right after we drink_.

“I’d rather you stay, actually,” Changmin says. 

Yoochun has another coughing fit for a whole different reason. Changmin doesn’t seem to dislike these vampires quite as much as the other one. Speaking of which—

There’s a sound on the stairs and Yoochun doesn’t have to look up to know what made it. He’s angry that there’s a story here no one is telling him, and he knows there’s a story because the other two vampires looked positively shocked to see Junsu standing there, wrapped in a blanket and looking like complete shit.

“I’ve been expecting you,” Junsu says, with a humorless smile, “it was only a matter of time.”

And quite suddenly, Yoochun’s had enough. “Okay,” he says, getting onto his feet and shoving away Changmin’s hands as they try to help, “since no one is going to volunteer any information and no one cares if I want to know it or not, I’m going to bed.”

“Yoochun—“

“Good night. Considering what happened when Junsu showed up, I’m sure you’ll be busy all night.”

“ _Yoochun_ —“ 

He doesn’t stop, marching up Changmin’s ridiculously decorated staircase and straight into his room, slamming the door behind him with relish, locking it firmly. He puts his headphones on and blasts his music, and briefly considers drinking some whiskey, getting piss ass drunk so Changmin can’t take any of his blood. But something tells him that’s a bad idea so he puts it aside with a sigh. 

Changmin knocks several times but Yoochun ignores them all, and he assumes they’ve all gone to bed (or Changmin’s given up,) once they stop. A perfect time for a shower, or so Yoochun had thought. Changmin is waiting in the bathroom and he shuts them both inside before Yoochun can flee.

“You always shower at night,” Changmin says.

“I like it. I can sleep longer in the morning.”

“Yoochun—“

“No, don’t. You don’t owe me an explanation. We have a right to our secrets. It pisses me off but I agreed to that. So get out and let me shower.”

Changmin crosses his arms. “You’re right, I don’t owe you an explanation, but I’m going to give you one anyway because I have to break our contract temporarily and you deserve to know why.”

Yoochun frowns, “break it how?”

“I need to drink from you. A lot. More than usual.”

“Why?”

“Because both Yunho and Jaejoong need to drink from me in order to heal their wounds.”

Yoochun had suspected that much after watching Junsu do the same thing. What he doesn’t know is why it has to be Changmin.

“Because,” Changmin answers, when Yoochun asks, “I made them. I turned them into vampires and so only my blood will heal their injuries. It will take a lot of blood, and I’ll need to regain my strength after one of them heals. I’ll need to drink from you.”

Yoochun really wants to say no. But Changmin’s never asked him for a favor, never even let on that there would be a situation in which they would have to break and adjust their contract. “Okay,” he says, “but this is going to get me a lot of kisses.”

“However many you want.”

“You can start right now.”

Changmin’s mouth is warm. It’s so unlike the rest of him, his skin that’s a bit too cool, his demeanor that’s stiff and imposing. He does everything like a vampire, everything like a supernatural creature that’s lived a thousand years—except kissing. Changmin kisses like part of him is still human and it’s addicting. 

“Can I shower first?” Yoochun asks, when he pulls away. He knows he’s flushed, his breathing quick; Changmin is still composed, though he tucks a piece of his hair behind his ear.

“Make it quick,” Changmin says, and then he’s gone. 

 

**Cost of Kisses**

Yoochun feels awful. His entire body tingles and burns like a limb that had fallen asleep. He can barely move and every time he tries the pain worsens. “Easy,” Changmin’s voice whispers into his ear, “you won’t be able to move just yet. But you’re fine. I put an IV in so you’ll regain your strength soon, I promise.”

Yoochun wants to tell Changmin precisely what he thinks of this entire ordeal, but his mouth refuses to form the words. Instead it’s a strange mumble that’s a lot less violent than Yoochun had intended. Especially since Changmin kisses the corner of Yoochun’s misbehaving lips and chuckles. “You can tell me when you’re stronger. Rest, now.”

Yoochun falls back to sleep.

When he wakes again, he feels better, he’s able to move a bit more and his body feels a little more normal. 

Changmin’s sitting beside him on the bed, methodically turning the pages of the book he’s reading and looking a little paler than usual. Yoochun didn’t even know that was possible. “You’re awake,” Changmin says, and puts away his book, turning his head to look down at Yoochun. 

Yoochun gets out the swears he’s been dying to say.

“I’m sure you feel that way,” Changmin nods.

“You didn’t say I’d end up like _this_.”

“Because I needed you to say yes. It was deceitful and I’m sorry.”

“This is going to result in lots more kisses than initially planned. Also there will be a lot of cuddling and you will not complain or roll your eyes.”

“I swear it.” 

As if to prove himself, Changmin scoots down next to Yoochun and tugs him in close, allowing him to use his arm as a pillow, his face turned into Changmin’s side. Yoochun tries not to smile, but he’s not entirely successful. “Your…friends are okay?”

“They are, thanks to you. Junsu’s gone to—find them food.”

“Not my kind of food.”

“No. Speaking of which, would you like dinner? I’ll cook you something—whatever you want. Or I’ll make Jaejoong do it, he’s a really good cook too. He likes to have humans to cook for now that he can’t eat that kind of thing himself.”

“Not hungry.” Yoochun suspects it’s due to the IV. It’s no longer in his arm, but it had done its job to keep him nourished and hadn’t worn off yet. He’s doesn’t really feel as though he has the energy to chew anyway. “You can give me a kiss, though.”

Yoochun meant to keep it short, he really did. It’s not like any of their kisses had ever moved past anything chaste, but Yoochun’s head is still light from blood loss and Changmin’s so willing it’s difficult to stop. He’s a little short of breath when Changmin pulls away, his hands in Yoochun’s hair. “Will that satisfy you for a little while, my pretty human?”

“For a little bit,” Yoochun allows, “now be quiet and stay with me while I sleep.”

“Whatever you want, Yoochun. I will do whatever you want.”

Not everything, Yoochun thinks. Changmin barely tells him anything. Changmin doesn’t really care about the deep desires of Yoochun’s heart—at least not that he knows. They have a long way to go in this arrangement, this relationship, before Yoochun can ask for the thing—the one thing—he really, truly wants.

 

**History**

Yoochun steals as many kisses as he possibly can while he has permission. He’s not sure how long this generosity is going to last, so he makes each one count, each one unforgettable. He steals them when he passes Changmin in the hallway, takes them when he wakes to Changmin curled around him after feeding, presses their lips together after one too many cups of coffee, Changmin’s nose wrinkling at the bitter taste.

Yoochun kisses him in front of Junsu and plops himself down in Changmin’s lap in the middle of Yunho sharing a story about his travels and he takes and takes and takes until he isn’t thinking about it anymore. 

He doesn’t realize how routine it’s become until he’s tucking Changmin in bed after a feeding and the vampire kisses him first, blinking away the last of his blood lust before passing out underneath the sheets. 

“Oh,” Yoochun says. He may have just scored weeks of kisses but something about Changmin taking the initiative makes them all suddenly pale in comparison. 

He’s completely out of it as he trudges down to the kitchen. Changmin’s old enough for the sun to not bother him, but the other vampires are not. Jaejoong and Yunho stick to a strict schedule of no daylight whatsoever, but Junsu is able to be up and about during sunrise and sunset. So he’s in the kitchen when Yoochun stumbles into it, getting ready to go to bed, and Junsu gives him a knowing look. “You have to understand,” he says, “Changmin’s pretty much not human at all. He doesn’t understand or remember what it is to be human anymore.”

“Excuse me?”

“You like him,” Junsu says, “a lot. But unless you’re a vampire, you can’t be with him. Although even if you were a vampire, you probably wouldn’t want to stay here with him.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

Junsu sighs. “I can see it. I know you like him because you look how I looked when I was here, living in this house as his human.”

Yoochun blinks. Oh. “You were together.” It’s not a question.

“While I was a human,” Junsu nods, “and a little bit afterwards as a vampire. But then I left.”

“Why?”

Junsu smiles, “I wasn’t happy here. There was a whole world out there for me to see, and Changmin wanted to stay put. So I left. Admittedly, it broke his heart. And I guess I broke lots of vampire rules or something, because newly turned vampires are supposed to stay with their Sires for a certain length of time. Anyway. I said some terrible things to him and walked out. I don’t regret it.”

Yoochun’s not sure how anyone could say mean things to Changmin. “Is Changmin going to be okay with you telling me all of this?”

“Probably not,” Junsu laughs, “but someone needed to warn you. It’s not all it’s cracked out to be, Park Yoochun, and neither is Changmin. Don’t get any funny ideas.”

 

**Scouts**

Yoochun’s passed out on a couch, catching a quick nap before Changmin’s up and needs to feed, when he’s woken by a bang at the front door. He starts widely, reaching for the first thing he can get his hands on (a candlestick,) and he gripping it tight by the time Changmin’s flying past him to peek out the window.

“Hunters,” he growls.

Yoochun assumes he means vampire hunters, because it’s definitely not deer season yet.

“Let me open it,” Yoochun says.

Changmin frowns, “Absolutely not.”

There’s another bang, and it’s too loud to be just a fist pounding. They’re definitely trying to break it down. Yoochun shoves Changmin away, still shell shocked, and cracks the door open a sliver. There’s one man that looks utterly ferocious and a woman who looks more terrified than anything else. “Can I help you?”

“Vampire,” the man growls.

“Actually, I’m not,” Yoochun offers. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Changmin waving hysterically at him to get out of the way. Yoochun almost rolls his eyes. “Is this a television prank? The studio is going to have to pay to repair my door.”

For a second, the man looks confused, but then the fire is back in his eyes and he flips a wooden stake in his hand. “If you’re not a vampire it means you’re a feeder and they’re just as bad. Useless skin bags allowing scum like vampires to walk the earth. Move or I’ll fucking skewer you.”

Yunho and Jaejoong are down the stairs, finally, Junsu behind them and Yoochun thinks they should be able to handle one vampire hunter at a time. Yoochun steps aside enough to let the man in and then he shuts the door, locking out the woman. The hunter swears, raising his stake but Junsu’s on him a second later, slamming him into a wall, fangs elongating and in a second, there’s blood everywhere. The hunter doesn’t even have time to scream.

“My _rug_ ,” Changmin sighs.

Yoochun grins, opening the door again and making sure the woman can see the mess on the other side. “You can come in now, if you’d like.”

She looks ready to puke. “I’ll be back.”

“Okay,” Yoochun laughs, and waves her off the porch.

“Is _this_ the asshole that staked you?” Changmin groused, “what the fuck.”

“There was a whole group of them,” Jaejoong sniffs. His eyes are rimming red as he watches Junsu suck the blood out of the spasming body. “But this one came first. A scout. We were a bit too..preoccupied to do anything about him.”

“So there will be more?” Changmin sighs.

“Lots,” Yunho licks his lips. They’ve all clearly moved on from thinking about hunters to thinking about a meal. “Junsu, share your food. Don’t be a hog.”

Jaejoong’s already shoving him aside, biting into the flesh of the man’s thigh to drink. Changmin takes Yoochun’s hand and tugs him up the stairs. “Clean up your mess, please!”

Yoochun tries not to feel queasy, but by the time they’re at the top of the stairs he’s a little faint. “I guess this makes me an accessory to murder,” he comments, swallowing. “Oops.”

“Don’t worry,” Changmin murmurs, “Hunters are usually off the grid. No one will notice.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

Apparently, Changmin thinks a kiss will, and Yoochun tries to let it distract him. (It works, though he’s loathe to admit it. He just let Junsu _kill_ someone. Surely it should bother him more?) 

“Can I bite you? Please?”

“Okay,” Yoochun nods, letting Changmin set him against the sheets. The pain is still there, but with each bite Yoochun’s recovering quicker. 

It’s rare that Changmin hovers over him to eat, and Yoochun wishes he’d do it more often. He loves Changmin pressing down on him, loves that he can dig his fingers into Changmin’s back as the pleasure races through him.

Yoochun’s ground up against Changmin’s thigh before to get off. He’s wound his fingers into Changmin’s hair before and mindlessly lost himself in the heat of it all. He’s let Changmin press kisses to his neck and his cheek and his mouth after he’s fed, cleaned the wound and let it heal. It usually ends there. He’s usually come by then.

But Changmin only took a couple mouthfuls, and Yoochun’s still desperate, still trying to push himself over that glorious edge. He’s totally out of it, even as it registers that Changmin’s kissing him, that Changmin’s licking up his throat and sucking Yoochun’s earlobe into his mouth (Yoochun didn’t even know he liked that for God’s sake,) and he’s hard.

Changmin is hard—that’s never happened until now, at least not that Yoochun can remember. 

He should stop. He should push Changmin away and go get himself off in the bathroom, should not be whispering for _more, please, Changmin, more_. But he doesn’t. He blames it on his fuzzy state and his blood loss, realigning their hips so their cocks are aligned and even clothed it’s more than Yoochun can handle and he breaks apart. He gasps into Changmin’s mouth, vaguely aware, as he comes down of his high, of Changmin’s hips stuttering and slowing, wet seeping through the fabric of his pants to stain. 

Changmin came. That is for sure a first. But before Yoochun can think too hard about how they’d just come in their pants like teenagers, Changmin’s kissing him again. Changmin’s so good at kissing. “Was that okay?” Changmin asks, petting at Yoochun’s side, nuzzling underneath his jaw.

“Mm,” Yoochun says, reaching up for Changmin’s mouth again. Maybe it really is the blood loss, but he shoves away his doubts and the gross feeling in his briefs and decides to think about it tomorrow.

Now he just wants to sleep.

 

**Accident**

Yoochun wakes up exhausted with a strange feeling in his body that he’s learned means Changmin’s taken a bit too much blood. He reaches into a nightstand drawer for a granola bar and eats the whole thing before he can get out of bed. Changmin’s no where to be seen, and even when Yoochun stumbles down the stairs and into the kitchen, the vampire is suspiciously absent.

Changmin’s guests, however, are not.

Jaejoong’s in the kitchen, armed with a plate of food and a smile and even though Yoochun wants to turn away (because he can _sense_ the oncoming lecture,) he’s far too hungry to say no. 

“Changmin passes on that’s he sorry—he woke in the middle of the night and was about to pass out and so he drank some of your blood even though you were asleep. He would be here but he went into the city to speak with a vampire friend of ours about the hunters.”

Yoochun shrugs, mouth full, “it’s not the first time it’s happened.” Changmin always feel bad about drinking from him if he’s asleep but sometimes it can’t be helped. Yoochun’s kissed Changmin before when he’s passed out from blood lust to make it even. 

“Still,” Jaejoong says, and his smile, “you should talk about it. It isn’t something someone in your position should do.”

Yoochun swallows, pauses before his next bite. “My position?”

“As a feeder.”

The word makes Yoochun wince. He’s never protested the use of it, but it sounds degrading and Yoochun’s always felt he’s more than just a meal to Changmin—at least he hoped so.

“I wanted to ask you,” Jaejoong starts, “because—well, we all heard you both last night. Changmin told Yunho what had happened and—Yoochun, you can’t—“

“I don’t really care,” Yoochun says. “Look, Junsu has already given me this talk. But the thing is, I’m not Junsu. Just because he broke Changmin’s heart it doesn’t mean I will. I have no fucking idea what you and Yunho did to him—“

“Nothing!” Jaejoong splutters.

“—And I don’t care. I appreciate your concern, but you can’t make my decisions for me. You can’t make Changmin’s decisions for him. And now I’ve lost my appetite so if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go take a shower and maybe drown myself in it.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

“ _I don’t care_.”

He tries to leave, he really does, but Jaejoong’s next to him in a second, forcing him back down into his seat with a grip Yoochun will never be able to break. 

“Junsu’s a dick,” Jaejoong says, “he can be cute and sweet, but he can also be harsh and rude especially where Changmin is concerned. Yes, he broke Changmin’s heart and he has a point about being a vampire and that it’s not as glamorous as you’d think, but it’s not _my_ point. It’s not Yunho’s point. Look, just.” Jaejoong huffs, running a hand over his face. Yoochun decides to stay where he is in order to avoid any broken bones. “We think you’d be good for him.”

“You—what?”

“He’s different, now. He’s a lot nicer than a few years ago, a lot sweeter. You’ve done that.”

Yoochun hasn’t done much of anything, really. It hasn’t felt like that at all. 

“Changmin will take some convincing,” Jaejoong admits, “but I think he knows you’d be good for him. You shouldn’t rush into anything, but I—we—didn’t want you to be discouraged because of what Junsu told you. If it’s with someone you love, forever is lots more bearable.”

Something clicks in the back of Yoochun’s mind. “That’s what happened with you,” he says, “you and Yunho—you wanted forever?”

Jaejoong smiles. “I was Changmin’s human after Junsu. But. I was also dating Yunho. It was a little awkward and I felt a little guilty so I broke Changmin’s rule and brought Yunho here on a night he was supposed to drink from me.”

Yoochun gapes. Changmin kills people that break his rule. He eats them. Yoochun cannot believe Jaejoong still _exists_. Changmin’s rules _are not ever_ broken.

“Changmin knew how much I loved Yunho. I talked about him all the time and—well. We almost died. He almost killed us both. But I convinced him to drink a little of Yunho’s blood. Yunho’s always smelled so nice and he was a dancer, so he was warm and healthy—I was sure his blood would taste good and I was right. So Changmin took Yunho in as well and alternated drinking between us. Eventually though—he got lonely because Yunho and I spent so much time together and not as much with him. So he ended up changing us. He said it was ‘time for us to move on’ and—well, I can’t say I was disappointed. I love Yunho. I have my forever with him.”

It’s obvious this is a very stripped down version of the story, but Yoochun thinks he understands what Jaejoong is trying to say. 

“I want Changmin to have his forever, too. If it’s not with you, fine. But I can see he feels something for you and if you don’t feel the same way, you should leave.”

“So, in the end, this is a threat.” Yoochun’s thoroughly unimpressed.

“No. No, Yoochun. This is a blessing. This is a ‘fuck what Junsu said.’ This is me asking you to either be what Changmin needs or find someone that can.”

Yoochun can do that. He’s not sure he wants forever, but for a little while—to experiment and see what a forever with Changmin might be—Yoochun would like to do more of what happened last night. Kiss Changmin a lot. Maybe get Changmin to fuck him, to touch him more often. “Okay,” he says, “I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t take too much time,” Jaejoong teases, “we may have a lot of it, but you don’t.”

“I’m going to live a lot longer than you might expect,” Yoochun huffs.

A bang from the front of the house makes them both jump, Yoochun nearly falling out of his seat as Jaejoong releases him, dashing away. Yoochun knows he shouldn’t follow. He should trust this terrible feeling that he has and run back upstairs to lock himself in his room with the specially carved stake Changmin had given him, just in case. But Yoochun’s always been so curious, always wanted to know everything and so he follows Jaejoong to the front door. 

The next thing he knows, there’s a searing pain in his stomach and he looks down to see blood spreading across his shirt, a stake, far longer than Yoochun’s ever seen, with a silver handle and a unnecessary floral design sprouting out of his stomach.

He can’t breathe.

It feels like fire races through him as he falls to his knees, Jaejoong’s panicked face above him as he calls Yoochun’s name.

Maybe he won’t live so long after all.

 

**The Bite**

Yoochun floats in and out of consciousness. The first time he wakes, he’s still in the entryway, staring up at the ceiling and he sees vampires he knows and some that he doesn’t fighting hunters, all of them blurs of color as they move. The next time he wakes he’s in a bed and Changmin is leaning over him, his cheeks wet with tears as he whispers Yoochun’s name. 

“Don’t cry.” Yoochun’s mouth is dry. He can’t feel his legs anymore and the tips of fingers are going numb. He’s pretty sure this is not going to end well. “Changmin.”

“I don’t want you to die.”

“I don’t want to die either.”

“Yoochun— _Yoochun_.”

“Do it,” Yoochun whispers, “do it, Changmin. I want this. You know I’ve wanted it.”

His vision is starting to go black again, spots forming around the edges. It has to be soon.

“I can’t. I can’t, what if—I said I’d never do it again. You don’t know what it’s like. You don’t—“

“I don’t care. I want you. I want to be with you. If this is the only way then so be it. Change me or send in someone else that will. I don’t want to die.” 

Changmin’s hands are cradling his cheeks, Yoochun’s being kissed and he feels himself slipping away.

_I don’t want to die. I can’t die. Please don’t let me die. Please change me. Change me. Change me. Please, Changmin._

_I don’t want to die_.

— 

It’s cold. Yoochun’s shivering violently and he can’t stop, can’t control it.

Then it’s hot. He sweats, his throat parched and dry, not even able to gather enough spit to swallow.

Then there’s pain, like his bones are all breaking, his muscles cramping and tearing. 

Finally there’s pleasure, every nerve singing, like a constant orgasm that never ends.

It repeats. Cold, hot, pain, pleasure, cold, hot, pain, pleasure. Yoochun doesn’t know how long it lasts. Hours, days, it runs together, each phase getting shorter and shorter until Yoochun is aware enough for him to count each cycle in seconds, until each cycle is only a second, less than a second, and then they blend, so fast they become indistinguishable.

He aware of the sheets beneath him, suddenly, _coldhotpainpleasure_ flashing through him, coursing through his veins. There’s a breeze from an open window, the smell of leaves and grass and flowers, the sound of a fly hitting the screen. _Coldhotpainpleasure_. He wonders if he should breathe, so tries, feels his lungs expand, his nostrils flare, but it doesn’t feel different.

He doesn’t bother breathing, for awhile amid _coldhotpainpleasure_ and realizes he doesn’t need air. 

_Coldhotpainpleasure_ is now so fast it’s just one feeling, like a heartbeat slamming into him but even now, it's fading, blending into the sounds and smells assaulting him. 

When Yoochun opens his eyes it’s gone completely. 

Changmin stares down at him. Smiles. “Hi.”

Yoochun tries to talk but his mouth won’t open.

“It won’t work until you have blood. Hold on a second.”

He helps Yoochun sit up, resting him back against the pillows. Jaejoong’s hovering near his elbow, looking so relieved he’s ready to burst into tears. He hands Changmin a blood bag and Yoochun lets them fit it into his mouth, finds he can suck the blood up easily. He can’t even feel his fangs as they elongate.

The blood is the most perfect thing he’s ever tasted. He moans, not ashamed at all, even as Changmin chuckles, and Jaejoong snorts. “Imagine fresh blood,” Changmin whispers, “warm and slippery.”

Yoochun wants to cry, it’s sounds so good.

He drinks two more bags before he can move on his own, wrap his arms around Changmin’s body and whisper thank you into his ear, barely aware of Jaejoong slipping out the door quietly. 

“I couldn’t—I didn’t want to end it like that,” Changmin whispers.

“Me neither,” Yoochun murmurs.

“Don’t leave me,” Changmin says, gripping Yoochun tight, “not for awhile. Please, Yoochun.”

“I don’t want to leave. Not unless you’re with me.”

It’s a lot to promise, Yoochun knows. But he’s sure of it. He’d been sure of it even before Changmin had saved his life. He’s mostly positive of the fact that he could definitely grow to love Shim Changmin. But he’s also mostly positive it’s going to take more than just words to convince Changmin of that.

He’s just going to have to think of how.

 

**Final**

It takes awhile to clear out all the bodies. 

The hunter that had come for Yoochun had been the girl that had scouted them out earlier, intent on killing Yoochun as revenge for the hunter he’d let into the house. Jaejoong had kept her for Changmin to kill (after they’d disposed of all the hunters that had come after,) and now Changmin yanks her up the stairs for Yoochun to feed on, as his first warm body.

Changmin’s already fed on her a little, exhausted from tending to Yoochun, so there’s enough blood left in her for a decent meal. She’s only half aware as Changmin guides Yoochun in drinking and she’s soon dead, Jaejoong coming in with a smile to haul the body away to burn with the others.

“I knew you’d make a good vampire,” he says, with a cheery wave, and then he’s gone.

“You will,” Changmin says, “I really think you’ll make a good vampire.”

He still kisses like a part of him is human, warm and gentle, like he _cares_. If only for this, Yoochun doesn’t ever want to leave. He can’t even remember how he’d managed without Changmin’s affection and care. “Cuddle,” Yoochun demands, tugging Changmin down onto the bed and winding limbs around him as best he can. “You still owe me lots of cuddling and kisses.”

“You can have them whenever you want.”

Yoochun intends to take them forever, and he thinks Changmin offering them is as close to acceptance as he’s going to get. 

Changmin offering them forever means that maybe— _maybe_ —he’s thinking about Yoochun being around forever. And that’s enough.

That’s all Yoochun needs.


End file.
